It is known to provide hooks and hangers on containers for substances such as shampoo and conditioner to facilitate hanging these containers from articles such as shower heads. This arrangement is convenient in that the limited space usually available in a bath or shower stall need not be cluttered with all manner of containers. Such hook or hanger arrangements, however, generally call for a relatively complex container manufacturing process whereby the hook or hanger is attached to the container after manufacture of the container or is formed integrally with the container. In addition, the hook or hanger is generally limited in dimension such that the hook or hanger can be hung over only relatively small diameter objects. It is desirable to provide a simple to manufacture structure, as well as a structure that can be hung over objects having a variety of shapes and sizes.
It is also known to provide so-called "soap on a rope" by, for example, embedding a rope or cord in the material forming a bar of soap as the soap material solidifies. This arrangement is particularly convenient in those situations in which it is necessary to convey a bar of soap to a bathing site, such as during camping trips or in barracks- or dormitory-style accommodations. While this arrangement permits hanging the soap over objects in a variety of shapes and sizes, such as around a user's neck or wrist or over faucets and handles, it is only suited for those materials, such as hard soap, that do not require an external container. It is desirable to provide an arrangement that permits easily transporting containers for liquid, granular, or powder materials.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a portable container includes a closed volume defined by at least one wall member, a through hole extending through the at least one wall member at at least two points, an interior of the through hole being separated from the volume, and a cord extending through the through hole to form a handle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a portable container is provided. According to the method, at least two holes are formed in a wall of a tube. The tube is compressed so that portions of the wall in which the at least two holes are formed are adjacent and the at least two holes are aligned. The at least two holes are fixed relative to each other so that the two holes define a through hole through the tube. A cord is extended through the through hole to form a handle.